1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to safe fluid handling, more specifically to a guard for protecting the valve, gauge, and regulator of a compressed gas cylinder from impact by foreign objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patented designs for caps and covers for standard compressed gas cylinder for protecting elements at the top of the cylinder from impact by foreign objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,370 patented by S. Childress on Oct. 5, 1982 describes a vertical first half-cover attached to the cylinder by a strap that is closed by a nut and screw through ears on the strap. The nut is welded to an ear so that it cannot be turned. A vertical second-half cover is hinged with the first half cover so that it swings open on the vertical hinge to provide access to the tank valve, gauge and regulator, and swings closed to the first half-cover to enclose the valve, gauge and regulator, and to cover the screw head with a tab that is configured for a padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,033 patented by M. Baron on Jul. 15, 1986 describes an incomplete cylindrical collar, being an incomplete circle in cross section, wraps around the body of the tank and extends, with the same diameter, higher than the valve, gauge and regulator. The collar is open at the top, has hand openings through it on opposite sides near the top, and has a wide vertical gap defined by a pair of parallel vertical radial flanges, one flange on each end of the incomplete circle, and maintained by a pair of horizontal bars that space the gap but allow for drawing the collar tight around the outside of the tank. The opening provides access by the user to the valve, gauge, and regulator. The valve can also be reached through the open top of the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,758 patented by B. Suddeth on Oct. 22, 1991 describes two chambers mounted on the threads of a compressed gas cylinder, the first chamber is a cube containing the gauges and regulator, and the second chamber which is domed contains the cylinder valve. A shatter-proof transparent window is provided on the side of the first chamber to view the gauges. The cylinder valve can be operated by a "T" handle shaft through a small hole in the dome at the top of the second chamber. For strength, adjustable opposing impact blocks are wedged between the interior surface of the second chamber and on opposing sides of the exterior surface of the body of the cylinder valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,858 patented by Gettinger et al. on Jun. 17, 1997 describes a chamber having perforated metal sides for viewing the gauges contained therein, and a hinged door or hinged upper portion for opening the chamber for access to the regulator and valve. The chamber has a horizontal bottom plate that is releasably threadedly to the threaded top of a compressed gas cylinder, and the chamber is also attached to the body of the cylinder by a circular clamp. The bottom plate has a hole for passing hose through from outside the chamber to the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,152 patented by Van Straaten et al. on Jul. 4, 1995 describes a cap that has a lower stepped central split recess for fitting and clamping the cap on the neck of a portable oxygen cylinder. The upper end of the cap has lateral ribs which receive a horizontally ribbed handle. One side of the cap has a recess at the bottom for hanging the cylinder on a hook by the cap. Two lateral openings in the upper portion of the cap provide access to low pressure and medium pressure gas outlets. A lateral opening on the opposite side of the upper portion of the cap is provides access to a coupling for filling the cylinder. An central cylindrical passage through the top of the cap provides access to a flow rate regulator.